


Kiss on night

by Sugarsensei



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Comic, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, HPA AU, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, No Dialogue, No Sex, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarsensei/pseuds/Sugarsensei
Summary: On a hope's peak academy trip, Ouma sneaks up onto his favorite detective.Fancomic 8 pages. Silent comic.





	Kiss on night

**Author's Note:**

> Fancomic.
> 
> It's not that great, but if somebody like it ;) it would mean that it was worth the effort.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> AND it's done!
> 
> I love fluff and tooth rotting stuff! I have no regrets!
> 
> Follow me ;)
> 
> @sugarterror


End file.
